


Loves Door

by z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big dorks, Fluff, M/M, also the title is just really fucking cheesy so my bad, for my buddy lissa ily, moxiety - Freeform, pure moxiety fluff, theyre cuties, this is just, we stan tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen/pseuds/z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen
Summary: Virgil and Patton go on a kind of date and things happen





	Loves Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaWho5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/gifts).

When Virgil awoke, the only thing he could see was the stars, his lover, and the blanket pulled around them both. This wasn’t a particularly bad thing, except for the fact that he had planned to propose during this date-but-not-really-date, and as usual, they had cuddled each other until they fell asleep. Virgil, the ever so careful, gently tapped Patton’s shoulder.

“Pat, hon, come on,” he said quietly, feeling his back pocket. The ring was still there, thank god. Virgil wasn’t sure when he was going to pop the question now but hey, at least he knew he had the courage to do it.

“What..? Virge?”

“Yeah, come on Cookie, we fell asleep again”

Patton, his eyes still full of sleep, grinned up at him. “You’re a dork..”

“That makes the two of us-”

“That's fair...how long have we been out here?”

“Well,” Virgil's voice took on a Logan-like manner, “according to the position of the stars and moon, combined with the shadows of our house,” he pointed to their house, which they were in the backyard of, “and inferring the dew on the grass-” he subtly checked his phone, “about two hours.”

Patton playfully smacked his shoulder, snuggling in closer. “Mmm, stars told you that?”

“Of course, I’ve got a way with them- hey, uh, how sleepy are you?”

“Scale of one to ten?” Virgil nodded, watching Patton's face as he thought, “Maybe a 5, 4 since I’m talking to you.” Virgil smiled, wiggling out of their blankets as Patton watched, confused.

“Alright, sit on the blanket, my love.” Patton, even more confused, sat upright, rubbing his eyes as Virgil sat with him, looking up at the stars to avoid looking at Patton, fidgeting. “I, uh, I’ve got something to say but, uh, words are hard…” He glanced at Patton, who took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He squeezed it back and carried on. “So, I’ve been practicing a lot, with everyone and I think I have it down but if I mess up I'm really sorry and don't let it affect what I'm saying ple-”

“Virgil, baby, its okay,” Patton said, softly. Virgil's eyes flickered over to Patton, who was watching him with an endearing look. “It's okay, it's just me…”'

Virgil nodded, took a deep breath and said, “Pat, I love you so much. I can’t picture a world that you’re not in and I'm the happiest I can be. You do that to me, Pat, you make me so, so happy, and I know that it doesn’t really mean anything, but I think it does mean something to you, and to me, so, uh,” Virgil shifted so he was facing Patton, kneeling on one knee. Patton's eyes shone with tears, hands on his mouth, shocked, “Patton Pastel, will you ma-”

“Hold on, wait, hold it-” Patton interrupted. Shocked, Virgil gaped as Patton ran into their house, ran back out with a small box in his hand, kneeled in front of Virgil and said, “Virgil Stokes will you-”   
  


“N- hold on, I proposed first-” Virgil exclaimed, grinning widely.

“Well, I’m proposing now so ha, Virgil Stokes, will you-”

“Patton Pastel will you-”

“Marry me!!”

“Marry me?”

The two stared at each other, kneeling, teary-eyed, before exclaiming, in unison,

“Yes!! Yes, of course, I will my darling stormcloud, I love you-”

“Yes, yes, yes I will-”

They embraced, kissing each other through tears of happiness. Patton slipped on Virgils before bursting into tears again, needing to be calmed before Virgil could put on Pattons. They stood, weak at the knees because of the tears. Supporting each other, as they had always done, the pair walked back into their house, to love's door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is for my buddy Lissa who I love very much- happy birthday Lis, you're amazing and I love you <3


End file.
